Etiquette
by FairyFreak38
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia, beautiful, smart, and soon to be Queen. Yeah, well... Too bad almost everyone in the Kingdom hates her. With a foul mouth, and uncontrollable temper, Lucy isn't the most popular queen they ever had. That's why it's her tutors' job to turn that attitude around, so she can become a proper lady!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey beautifuls!~ Unless you're a dude... Gomene about that then... It's MOI with a new story! This new story will NOT take any attention away from 'When Two Match Makers Meet'. Just to let you know. So don't worry and enjoy this new story! P.S. Not a one-shot.**

* * *

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"Horrid bitch! Can you believe she had the nerve to slap me across the face, and say that I was the one to spread the rumor of the incident?! Of course it wasn't my fault! He must have gotten tired of that whore, and moved onto court Lady Strauss!" I stepped away hurriedly.

Bitch? Bitch?! That... That Hypocrite! Dare she insult her future Queen! Once I become Queen, off with her head! Bitch, whore. The words echoed in my head. The more I thought about it, the more annoyed I got, something needed to calm me down. "YOU! Servant!" I pointed at a young girl.

*SMACK* All you could hear down the endless hallway of marble. The blow to the cheek kept her wide eyed, though, I wasn't relieved of my anger, so I stormed off. "Wendy! Oh dear, are you okay?!" Another girl of average height with lengthy pink hair turned to me, and glared.

"Glaring will not do you any good." I said, with my back still turned. She blushed, and fumed. "How rude, Mistress. Is that the reason Lord Dragneel left you for Lady Strauss?" She grimaced. "Please, Natsu was nothing but a toy for me. Lisa-chan may do as she wishes with him, it won't affect me either way."

My foot wear clicked and clacked as I walked down the hall. The castle was still buzzing about the incident. Everywhere I went... "Did you hear? It seems Lord Dragneel has lost all interest in the Mistress!" The women laughed.

Insults, rumors, teasing, laughter, all this joy came from my bitterness...

**-Jude's P.O.V-**

"That girl of yours, Jude. She's got quite the mouth on her. Very risky with her coronation in only a year." Jiemma sighed. "Indeed. No matter who I ask to talk to her, it won't work. If she doesn't find a way to turn that attitude around, the chances of her being dethroned will be likely." I paced back and forth.

I love my daughter. I'll give her anything she wants, no matter how extreme! However, the fact that she's spoiled adds onto her foul mouth.

**-Jiemma's P.O.V-**

I took my chances, and rushed forward. "Jude. I see that you're having trouble with breaking your child's bad habit. I'll bet my sons will be able to help her through this phase!" He turned around sternly, with a chilling gaze. "I don't want boys around my daughter until after her coronation!"

He stared at me, ready to verbally fight back at any reason give him. "Please, Jude! After her coronation, it will be too late!" He grunted. "Absolutely not!" I smirked, and reasoned. "Well, let's set a condition!" I said, catching his attention. "By the time of Lucy's coronation, she'll be a full lady, proper, kind, and gentle. After her coronation, she'll never have to see the boys again!"

The look on his face showed he was most likely intrigued by the offer. "I shall think through about this. When I have my decision tomorrow, I will call forth thou."

I nodded, and bowed. A smirk showed clearly on my face. By the time of Lucy's coronation, my boys will have already charmed her, one of my sons will become king, and I shall rise on the hierarchy mark!

A simple plan, also easy to achieve. All I need to do is spend some time with Jude, and he shall grant me a higher status, even when the boys aren't King yet!

**-Lucy's P.O.V- Next Day~**

"Witch! You and your friends have made a fool out of me! How dare you insult me like that and let it spread to the citizens?!" I raised my hand to give her slap on the cheek. Only to be stopped by someone grabbing my hand. "Lucy, please. Don't take what she and her friends said to heart." The small blunette scolded. "Levy-chan..."

I ripped my hand from her grasp, and stomped back to my room.

* * *

**-Levy's P.O.V-**

"L-Levy-sama! Thank you!" The girl said bowing. "Clearly you hadn't been punished enough, what had I told you during the day of Layla-sama's birthday?" I yelled. "D-Don't let gossip from inside the castle leak out to the public..."

"How disgraceful, you should know much better than that, Angel!" As I walked away, I could hear whispers coming from the girls. "Oh dear, Lucy isn't going to be happy, even less so than she already is..." I said staring at my letter from the King.

"Lucy?" I said knocking at her chamber door, "Lu-chan!" She opened the door the minute I said 'Lu-chan'. "That's better, what's this important news?" I laugh sheepishly, knowing this wouldn't end well. "Lu-chan, you're Father wants to let you know that you're getting..."

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"ETIQUETTE TUTORS?!" I scream. "Why?! Father, we never discussed this!" I shout. "Lucy, this is for your own good! Ever since the incident with Igneel's son, word has gotten out about your foul mouth! Lucy! Your coronation is in one year! You are receiving etiquette tutors, END OF DISCUSSION!"

I always hated when he said 'End of discussion'. The meaning was clear, 'I have more important things to attend to'. "F-fine! Urgh!" I rush out of the dining room, knocking down every chair in my path.

**-The Next Morning-**

"Lulu! Wake up!" A sweet voice spoke. "Cana?" I spurted out. "Yup! Wakey wakey! Time to go meet your tutors!" She smiled. "Why the hell are you so cheerful?" I moaned. "Obviously, the castle just shipped in a decades worth of whiskey and rum! Of course I'm cheerful."

"How did they even fit all that alcohol down in that tiny cellar?" I stretched, yawning. "Oh, it's actually pretty big, I found that out when I finished the castle's yearly supply of liquor." The brunette laughed. Cana, one of the six of my servants who I actually care for. That's a statement, considering I only like 6 out of my 500 servants.

"Good sleep?" She asked as I slipped into my dress. "Very, until _someone_ woke me up." She rolled her eyes. "King's order. Oh, take my advice Lulu. If you don't want tutors that badly, scare them away by acting as bad ass as possible." She snickered.

"Hmm... Lady Alberona. That is why I like you." I laughed. "Lady? Whoa." I chuckled. "What are you so surprised about? Once I'm Queen, you and the other five are moving onto the status of Lady and Lord."

**-After Being Pampered-**

My heart thumped out of my chest, what happens if my tutors turn out to be assholes? The thought pondered in my head. I opened the door, biting down on my lip. "Lucy!" Father smiled brightly, an incredible change from his usual frown, it seems my tutors are also miracle workers.

"Lucy, I'd like you to meet my sons." Jiemma-san smiled, pushing the two boys forward. "This is Rogue." He said, gesturing at the raven haired one. "And, over here, is Sting." The Blonde one smiled at me. I frowned.

I don't know if he was expecting me to blush, or anything. But he seemed disappointed by the fact that I didn't fall for his charms. "Well, Jiemma and I have business to attend to in the North Tower, use the time to get to know each other." He bowed, and left.

The moment the door closed though... "Whew! I thought they'd never leave!" He smirked, leaning back onto the wall. "Ugh, finally don't have to fake my smile anymore. See ya, I'll be in my chamber." I waved. "Aw, don't be like that Blondie!" I stopped, and slowly turned.

"What did you just call me?"

"B-L-O-N-D-I-E" I grimaced at him. "Looked in a mirror lately? You're a Blonde too." I said, raising an eyebrow. "Blondie~" He teased. "Let's get it straight... _Stingy Bee_. I'm your superior, simply put, another word out of you, and I'll be planning your execution."

"She's got a mouth on her." I hear from the distance.

**-Sting's P.O.V-**

"But she makes up for it in beauty." I smirk. "Keep that side of yourself hidden, if King Jude finds out you're a playboy, we'll be finished." Rogue scolded. "Hmm, it seems like I've found a weakness." A feminine voice echoed throughout the room. "I have something against you now, so I'd keep the Blondie jokes to a minimum." Lucy smirked.

"Sting, for once, this was my mess up. I'm sorry." Rogue apologizing to me? That's a first...

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the first chappy, I like the start of this! Don't worry my dear readers, Lisanna is a good guy and so is Natsu. So stop beating yourselves up. Now onto other news, I GOT AN 'A-' ON MY FRENCH QUIZ! A FUCKING MINUS. I WAS GONNA JUMP OFF THE SCHOOL'S ROOF IF MY FRIENDS DIDN'T TACKLE ME. *Sigh* Please review!~**


	2. A Real Smile

**Well, sorry about the super late update. I know it's been a while, but for some reason, I started having Writer's Block. I have no idea... Don't ask. Now let's forget the apologies, and move onto the stories!**

* * *

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"Straight!" The Blonde yelled. "Straighter!" If you can't tell what he's talking about, you're dense. "Stop slouching!" He yelled again, adjusting my back, and hitting me on the back of my head. "Come on! You look like a broken tree!"

"Silence! I know I'm what I'm doing." I raised my voice, while he rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course you do. That's why we're not having any problems." Sting said sarcastically. "Very funny, playboy." I snapped, straightening my back.

I held my head high, and crossed my arms. "Better?" I mocked.

"Very. Now, start walking." Rogue sighed. I took my first step, only to get smacked in the leg with a ruler. "You're slouching!" Sting snarled, but it was obvious he was enjoying it. I took another step, with a frown in my face.

"Stop." I paused and turned back at him. "Smile. You're not very pretty when you frown." The playboy smirked. I rolled my eyes, and continued the steps. "Okay, it looks like you're not very good at even walking." I looked at him, annoyed by how he was talking to his future _queen_.

"Lucy, I know you have a lot of... _Pride_."

"Please, tell me something I don't know." I said, crossing my arms. "I don't understand why you're being so difficult." He frowned. "Because, I'm bored, and I'm tired. And how I see it, it's not my fault." I growled, glancing at the door.

Rogue rolled his eyes. "I don't recall it being our fault either." He said monotonically. "Yes, because you _weren't_ the ones who called me up 4 in the morning. Yes, you're right! It's not your faults." I smiled, and glanced at the two.

With nothing to say to defend themselves, I smirked and turned to the door. "If you wake me up again, let it be **after** the sun rises." I smirked in victory.

"Lulu!" Cana... "Cana?" I moaned, my words muffled by my pillow. "Yup! Now wake up." She said, pulling me off the bed, and I landed on the ground with a _thunk_. "Ow... Cana..." I groaned, stumbling, trying to get back on my feet.

"Aw, Lulu, you're a mess..." She said ruffling my hair. "How did that help?" I asked, my hair now resembling Medusa's. "It's not." She giggled. She threw me a dress, and yelled at me to hurry it up.

"W-wait! Cana... This isn't my dress. It's Mother's!" I said, confused. "Yes, I know that well. Did you think waking you up at 4 was for nothing? You're attending your Father's Council meeting." I frowned. "And the dress?..." I asked.

"King Heartifilia, asked that you wear something more mature, and out of your comfort zone." I rolled my eyes, and sighed. "Must I have to? The Council is full of unattractive old men." I gagged. "True, but Sting-san, and Rogue-san, will be there." The brunette teased.

"Ugh, now there's absolutely NO way I'm going." I said, plopping back onto my bed.

Cana sighed, and looked at me sweetly. "Lisa-chan will be there too." The girl stared at me, and I stared back. "Well... I guess I'll go then..." I said, while Cana smirked, walking out of my chamber.

Lisanna Strauss, my one and only weakness. My dearest friend, even defeating Levy-chan.

I slipped on the uncomfortable dress, and paced off. _Dear Mavis, no wonder Mother was always faking her smile, this dress is unbearable! _ I pulled the skirt upward, and then downwards, trying to decide if I should even keep the dress on.

"Hey Lucy-san!" A voiced called, and grabbed my hand. "Juvia..." I turned around. "What's wrong..." I asked, when I saw her panting uncontrollably. "Your... Hair... Still... Messy..." She panted. HOLY CRAP. I forgot Cana turned me into the Blonde swamp monster.

Juvia pulled me into the nearest corner, unexpectedly pulling out a brush. "How did your hair get so tangled?..." The blunette asked. "Cana." I said. "... Enough said." We laughed. "So, how's 'Mission Gray-Sama' going?" I teased.

"It's going... Okay-ish..." She chuckled. "I might have lost everything when I made 'Gray-Bread' though..." I sat wide eyed, and decided, it was best not to ask. "Aha... I would love to know more about this... Gray bread. But it sounds... Disturbing..." I whispered the end.

"Apparently it was to Gray-sama as well..." The blunette sighed.

She let brush slide through my now perfect hair and smiled. "Finished." She sighed. "Wow, Ju-chan. You should really consider being a stylist." I praised. "Juvia wishes, but she can't afford it, nor does Juvia have the experience." The girl smiled sadly, but it was a genuine smile.

"When I become queen, I'll give you your own parlor." I sighed, standing up, and glanced at her before walking away.

"Lucy!" Sting smiled, putting his arm around my shoulder, much to my dismay.

"Off." I said, glaring at him. "So, looks like it'll just be us three today." The Blonde smirked, still with his arm around me. "Lucy..." Rogue called. "Someone is here, and she claims to know you." He said.

"What is her name?" Rogue turned to the shadow and glanced back. "Lasagna..." **(Thank you Punkkyfish111, for that reference! XD) **"Um... I don't know anyone by that name..." I snickered, trying to withdraw my laughter.

"Luce?" The feminine voice said it all. I got out of Sting's grasp and quickly paced to the girl's shadow. "Lisa!" I yelled, tackling her into a hug. "Lulu!" She squealed. "Dear Mavis! I've missed you so much!" The white haired beauty giggled. I don't know why... There was something about this girl that made me feel guilty.

**-Sting's P.O.V-**

It's nice to have two pretty girls sitting in the same carriage with me. But it's _not_ nice if they decide to spend the time together IGNORING me. Yes, this was happening right now, and unfortunately, Rogue is getting most of the attention, because he was able to match their level of intelligence.

"November 2nd, 1755." Rogue said, actually, and genuinely smiling. "... Marie Antoinette." Lucy answered. Apparently they were playing a trivial game, where one says the birth date of a historical figure, and the others guess who it is.

"My turn!" Lasagna smiled, scratch that. _Lisanna _smiled. "November 20th, 1841." Rogue and Lucy glanced at each other and smiled, before answering in unison. "Sir Wilfred Laurier."

Lucy pursed her lips into a smiled, and said. "Unknown birth date. But was baptized April 26th, 1564." She tapped on the window's hinges, waiting for an answer. The answer left Lisanna hard in thought, and Rogue calculating away.

"William Shakespeare." I answered, surprising the three greatly. "How do you know that?" Rogue smiled, impressed. "How stupid do you think I am?" I asked, leaning against the window frame. "Very." Lucy answered.

"In conclusion, Kardia Cathedral, should be removed from the city." The geezer sighed, and smiled. Shooting a sly glare at Jude-sama. "Cocky bastard." I murmured. "I could say the same about you." Lucy smirked, finally talking to me again.

"What round?" I asked, of course I mean the game. "127th." She replied. "This is how smart people entertain themselves? Another reason why I will never be smart." She rolled her eyes, and replied. "Right, _that's_ why you're not at the same level of intellect as Rogue."

"You were there in the carriage, I'm _smarter_ than Rogue." I grinned. "It was your question though, since I was able to answer it, means we'd make a pretty great couple, huh?" I said, pulling her in closer to me by the shoulders. "Please, what does that have to do with anything?" She sat back up.

As if I know.

"You know, Lucy wasn't as bad today." I said. Rogue nodded and glanced at the scarlet haired beauty beside him. "That's only because Lisanna was there with her. She's one of the only people who can make Lucy happy after a bad start to the day." The girl smiled.

"One of the only? Who are the others?" Rogue asked. "You're looking at them." She pointed to herself and the other servants behind her.

1. A girl with wavy light blue hair.

2. A man with spiky dark blue/raven hair, but I'm nick-naming him droopy eyes.

3. Another man, with blue hair and a red tattoo spread across his face.

4. The super hot red head sitting beside Rogue.

5. A cute brunette, that looks like she'd be good in bed. **(Yeah, yeah, go and kill me, I love Cana, trust me, I ADORE her, but sometimes... She seems like that kinda girl.)**

6. And finally... HOLY SHIT.

"YUKINO?!" I yelled, shooting up. No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no... "Sting?" Yukino asked, stepping away from the island she was behind. NO!

I thought it, but I couldn't say it. I stuttered to say something, but just ended up running off.

"No no no..." This can't be happening. I paced around the castle, avoiding the kitchen as much as possible, only going back in it to grab my dinner. "Why?! WHY HERE." I yelled quietly. "Sting?" Please don't tell me it's Yukino.

"Y-yeah?" I stood up, ready to run if I had to. Only to sit back down when I saw Lucy. "What's wrong, you look paranoid." She smirked, enjoying my dismay. "It's nothing." I faked a smile.

"Are you sure? I heard you yell 'Yukino!' from the kitchen." She sighed.

"Yeah... Um, I'm sorry. I can't tell you, it's only between her and I." I said. "Fine." The Blonde shrugged, and walked back to her room. "Straighter!" I smirked. She turned around, and gave me a _real _smile. A _REAL_ smile. Looks like she might be falling for me after all.

* * *

**WOO! FINISHED AT LAST! DON'T GIVE ME ANY CRAP CAUSE I JUST FINISHED A CHAPTER IN 20 MINUTES! ACCOMPLISHMENT! I know, it's a sad accomplishment... But who gives Tacos, right? BACON PARTY! Sorry Vegans, VEGGIES PARTY!... BACON PARTY SOUNDS BETTER.**


	3. Boring!

**Heyzies! New chapter's up! So, yay. I guess. Well, have fun reading! Oh! P.S. If you don't like my pairing, don't start going insane, and bash on me. I really hate people who do that. So instead, don't make it a command, make it a suggestion, so stop the haters, and give'em a good smack for me guys! *Blows a Kiss* Love you all!~**

* * *

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"I have the slightest feeling that you're scared of Yuki-chan." I smirked. "Okay... Where would you get that impression?" He asked. "By the fact that you jumped out of your seat, and face first into the wall when you saw her." I snickered.

"At least that's what Yukino told me." I finished. "Huh... I see."

I leaned closer to Sting, something I will never ever do again. "What's your relationship with her? Girlfriend? Ex? Fiancee?" I asked continuosly. "Non of your business. I'd stay more worried about your etiquette lesson, and less about my personal life." I frowned.

"Fine. Rogue? Did you know who Yukino was before becoming my tutor?" I questioned desperately. "No." He replied, his head in a book.

"How boring! I got thrown an interesting drama scene, how but I'm not even allowed to learn more?" I pouted, plopping back down in my seat. "Quiet, Princess. Life isn't always fair." Sting mocked. "Now lets go to lesson two." Rogue proclaimed.

"I don't know, Rogue. Lucy still can't seem to figure out to walk." The Blonde smirked, earning him a slap in the head from Rogue. "Thank you, Rogue." I smiled. "Let's see... Social function." He murmured.

* * *

The Blonde stood up, and pulled out a blackboard. "Social function." Was written on the board, and Rogue turned to face me. "Avoid only talking to and being with just your friends; spread yourself around the room, and try to meet as many people as possible." He said.

"Also, Lucy. You are at the age where being served alcohol is normal. You should steer clear of any alcohol." Rogue said, jotting down the note.

"Another thing, Blondie. You do _not_ stay around the food table. Keep away from any hors d'oeuvres, no matter how great it looks!" Sting noted, and said as if it was crucial. "Next, first impressions." The two brothers paced around the table.

"You only get one chance to make a good first impression, and it only takes about a minute for someone to get their own impression on you. You're also the Princess, and soon-to-be queen, all eyes will be on you. So, shortly put. You're the center of attention at all times. Prepare to look and sound your best."

The lesson dragged on and on... I was ready to fall asleep. "Last note. You should always be smiling, confident, and lastly. Lively, don't look like you're about to fall asleep." Sting finished and Rogue glanced at me. "Like you are now." Rogue sighed, walking over to me.

I was already half-daydreaming, half-sleeping. "Lucy." He whispered. "Lucy!" He yelled, flicking me on the forehead. "Ow!" I shouted, standing up abruptly. "What was the last thing I said?" Sting asked. "Don't look like you're about to fall asleep..." I frowned.

"Okay, and what were you doing?"

"Doing exactly that." I rolled my eyes, embarrassed. "Good, so you did hear. Onto the next lesson." Dear Mavis, no! I sighed, and slouched down in my chair. Trying to burn the memories of that morning.

"When you introduce yourself to someone, smile, make eye contact, be confident, speak slowly and clearly, and compliment the person as much as possible. A reasonable amount though, use every chance you have to praise them, even if you must fake it." Rogue finally finished. Free at last!

"Great lesson, boring, but great." I faked the smile, and ran out, before they would lecture me about what I said. "Lu-chan!" Levy-chan's voice echoed through the hallway as soon as I stepped out of the room. "Levy-chan!" I smiled. "How was the lesson?" She asked.

"Boring!~" I sang. "Father could have at least got me some tutors that could keep me awake." The blunette laughed. "That's a lot more difficult than it sounds." I sighed, of course I know that. "Hey, Levy-chan? What do you know wbout Yuki-chan and Sting's relationship?" I asked

"Not much... I know that they met about a decade ago, when Yukino got lost in the town, Sting helped her find her way home. Besides that, I don't know about anything else." The small girl shrugged, and smiled at me cheekily. "Why do you want to know? Jealous?" Levy-chan teased.

"No! Of course not, just need something else to hold against them." I stretched. "I see..." She said, disappointed. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think Rogue is pretty nice. I'll choose him over Sting any day!" I grinned. "Yes. It makes me feel _a lot_ better." The petite advisor replied.

"Lu-chan, I better get back to work, it's actually pretty hard trying to plan a banquet." She laughed. "Wait, a banquet? First I've heard about this." I frowned. "It's this weekend, that's why Sting and Rogue are training you on Social Function. You're making your debut their." The blunette replied.

"I see, well, I better start studying then..." I sighed. "Studying? There's no book written about Social Etiquette, Lu-chan." She giggled. "What?... That means I have to go back to class?" I groaned. "Yes." Levy-chan smiled, pushing me back into the library, where the two males were already waiting for me.

"Good Luck, Lu-chan!~" She smiled, closing the door. "L-Levy-chan!" I sighed, as the door slammed closed. "Lesson Three! Second part of First Impressions." Sting smirked, as I groaned in agony. I collapsed down in my seat, and avoided making eye contact with the two. Only look at the board.

"When you're talking to someone new, have a balanced conversation, in other words, don't hog the conversation, and don't stay silent either. Next, always show interest, no matter how boring it may be for you, when you show interest, you're interesting." Rogue finished, and glanced at Sting to continue.

"Thirdly, and lastly, know when the chat is over. Don't babble even after they've given you a sign that they're done. If their eyes start wavering around the room, taking glances at other people, you can take it as a note that the conversation is over. If you're the one trying to end the conversation, end it with a compliment." Sting said, sounding like an actual teacher.

I gave them a look that said 'Please tell me you're done'. "You can go now." The Blonde sighed. "Great." I smiled slyly. "Is there a lesson tomorrow?" I turned around, to ask. "Nope, it's our day off." I nodded, and walked out the door.

I tried not to squeal, but ended up letting out a small sigh relief.

"Finally, a day where I don't have to see them."

**-The Next Day-**

"R-Rogue?..."

* * *

**Sorry, I know this isn't exactly a chapter, I'm just trying to develop the story so it doesn't end up as a huge filler and only a few parts of the chapter ends up as canon material. So, I'll see you guys next chappy! I promise it'll be better! Um... Please try not to bash on me for this...**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Sadly, I'm going on hiatus.**

_**Hey guys! Kind of a depressing subject... Heh heh... Um, projects have been piling up, and major tests have been popping up, and I'm not ready for any of them. Literally ANY of them. Math tests, history tests, science test, French tests... Yeah... My grades have really been taking a downfall, which is unfortunate because the High School I'm trying to apply to is hard to get into. THIS specific year is where they look at my grades the MOST. SERIOUSLY, THEY CHOSE THE WORST YEAR. So I'm going to have to take some time off to study.**_

_**So, I really am gonna miss you guys. You have no idea how much I'm crying right now. I'm so sorry! But once I get my grades back up to my average mark again, I promise I won't slack off anymore, so I'll be able to keep writing the story! But when I'm an active updater again, I promise, I'll post two chapters in one day! **_


End file.
